


Brighter Now That You Are Here, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Water Heater/Broken Water Hearers, Cold Shower/Cold Showers, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Pizza, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a bad day, But Danny comes to make it better, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Brighter Now That You Are Here, Danno:

*Summary: Steve was having a bad day, But Danny comes to make it better, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Things haven’t been going right since Steve came home from Montana, & Laos. He ended up taking a cold shower, cause his water heater broke, It put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day, But, He doesn’t bring to HQ with him.

The day was at least easy one, The case didn’t take long to crack, The Five-O Commander took it easy in his office, while everyone did the same, It was perfect way to start the evening. Steve hopes it stays that way, & forever.

His lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, saw that his man was having a crappy day. He got a pack of **_Longboards_** , Steve’s favorite beer, & got their favorite pizza warming up in the **_Break Room_** , He just wanted to make it better.

Everyone else left when the paperwork was done, & Danny got his gifts, & headed for his hunky man’s office to surprise him. The Blond was happy to do this for his man, Cause Steve was always doing stuff for his ohana, & other people.

“What’s up, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asking him, as he took a break from one of his reports. “How’s it going now, Babe ?”, Danny asked cautious. Steve noticed that he had pizza, & beer, He smiled, & said, “Brighter now that you are here, Danno”, The Brunette welcomed the shorter man in. The Loudmouth Detective kissed him, & they had their meal together.

The End.


End file.
